my_own_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Blakewood
Blakewood is a fictional book trilogy and TV series created by Daniel S. About Blakewood A group of girls goes on a trip across the country when their car breaks down, leaving them stranded on Blakewood, a mysterious town in the middle of nowhere, secretly inhabited by the supernatural. The group will soon realize that they didn't come upon Blakewood by accident, as they are part of an ancient prophecy, destined to save the town and all its inhabitants against the forces of hell, lead by Lucifer and his lieutenants, the demons of the seven deadly sins. Cast Starring *Nathan Emmerson (witch); *Caroline Ward (Valkyrie); *Skyler Michaelson (Vaewolf); *Haley Brooks (Witch); *Claire Davis (Raiju); *Paige Millers (Hellcat); *Hayden Turner (Witch). Also Starring *Alison Sinclair (Werewolf); *Tracy Emmerson (Witch); *Kara Emmerson (Werewitch); *Sam Emmerson (Witch); *Elizabeth Sterling (Medium); *Blake Sterling (Cambion); *Aaron Durban (Hellhound); *Reece Durban (Hellhound); *Jane Durban (Hellhound); *Penelope Greenhill (Gorgon); *Sarah Tyler (Witch); *Lois Garrison (Witch); *Cassidy Conner (Witch); *Hanna Holt (Vampire); *Natasha Collins (Vampire); *Scarlett Sullivan (Vampire); *Caitlin Moon (Vampire); *Brittany (Werewolf); *Kat Winters (Gremlin); *Emily Marsh; *Ian; *Jason White (Dragon); *Emma Adams (Phoenix); *Paul (Werewolf); *Alexis (Witch); *Lindsay (Werewolf). Co-Stars *Zandra Anderson (Necromancer); *Illyana Anderson (Necromancer); *Lydia Anderson (Necromancer); *Miguel Anderson (Necromancer); *Tristan Valentine (Chimera - Vampire/Werewolf/witch) *Hal Hillman (Gremlin); *Sophia Jensen; *Sierra Mills (Fortune Teller); *Luke Blackwell; *Matt Rivers; *Sofie Evermore (Raiju); *Luke Evermore (Raiju); *Jack (Werewolf); *Julie (Werewolf); *Hailey (Werewolf); *Peter (Werewolf); *Adam Brooks (Witch). Mentioned * Sophia Jensen; * Johanna Whitmore; * Elle Montgomery; * Bella (Shapeshifter); * Tony (Weredog); * Scott (Werewolf); * Phil Evermore (Raiju). Trivia/Notes *It has been confirmed that Sarah, Lois, Cassidy and Sierra will appear as an evil coven. *It has been confirmed that a main character will die at the hand of another. *Skyler's character in this series seems to be based on her counterpart from the book "Skyler Mikaelson", written by Joana O. *Blakewood was originally supposed to be named "Marbleview". The idea was later discarded. *Marbleview would be a story about three witches (Nathan, Haley and Caroline) in a high school. During a bus accident in a class trip, various students would die, including Claire and Hayden, who would come back as ghosts. Paige would have been a normal human being. This was the first draft that gave life to Blakewood as it is now known. *Daniel S. states that his inspiration for this show came from his first year in college. "When I went to college, I felt like everyone was growing apart and it made me feel like I didn't take advantage of the time I could have spent with my friends. I started giving a lot more value to my friendships, realizing how different I would be today without the friends I've made over the years. That's how this show was born. The trip the girls take in the beginning of everything symbolizes my wish of spending more time with my friends. And then there's Nathan. He's a lot different in this story when comparing him to all the other Nathans in different realities. It shows how his life would have been if he had never met Caroline, Haley and the others. He never had anyone standing up for him before, he's weaker. He can't stand up for himself. At least not until he finally meets them." *The book trilogy consists of "Blakewood: The Beginning", "Blakewood: The Prophecy" and "Blakewood: To Hell And Back". **''Blakewood: The Beginning ''focuses on the arrival of the children of the prophecy to Blakewood and their adaptation, as well as the introduction of the characters and world in general. **''Blakewood: The Prophecy ''continues where the last book stopped, the prophecy coming true and the traitor being revealed after the group faces of against enemies of the previous book: Sarah's coven and the seven deadly sins. **''Blakewood: To Hell And Back ''is the final book of the trilogy, where the group deals with the consequences brought upon them by the prophecy, some taking desperate measures to undo what had been done. Category:Original Category:Fiction Category:Daniel S Category:TV Series Category:Earth-6 Category:High School Cast Category:Emmerson Family